The Empty Box
by LunaMayAndHerManyNargles
Summary: Charlie is normal. Well, as normal as a british teenager can be. But when a police box suddenly materializes in her local park, curiousity gets the better of her. It's fantastic, its huge, it's brilliant - its empty. Why is it empty? Fanfiction with one original character travelling in a well known TV series type world. I don't own Doctor Who - Steven Moffatt is the master of it.
1. The Box

**Chapter 1**

_Quiet. Quiet is horrible. I hate quiet. Why would you want to be quiet when you can sing and laugh and cry and scream? Quiet is a horrible thing._  
_That's why I love Earth. You can never really go to a truly silent spot. There has to be something in the background; an air-con system turning on, the pages of a book being turned by an interested reader. Earth just buzzes with noise._  
_But one day, I found out why I hated quiet so much._  
_And believe me, that one day was a VERY weird day._

Charlie rested her head against the cool window, shrugging her blazer off her shoulders. She hated the school bus when it was this hot. It was a huge double decker, and she always sat on the top deck, looking down at the cars below. But, in any case, heat rises. And buses had no exception to this rule.  
"Charlie? You okay?"  
Charlie looked to the fabric bench in front of her. A girl had her head resting on it, her long brown hair balanced clumsily on top. Filled with concern, her eyes gave her a bemused and sympathetic air.  
Charlie grinned.  
"Honestly Soph, you worry too much." She said, tying her blazer around her hips. "I'm fine! Just roasting. And tired."  
"And having your shoulders broken by all the books in that bag?" Sophie inclined her head towards the comic book patterned messenger bag on Charlie's left.  
Charlie laughed.  
"Yep, definitely." She looked out of the window at the small park, watching the children run around, chasing each other like hyper active chipmunks.  
"Oh crap!" she exclaimed. "This is our stop!"  
Pulling her bag strap onto her shoulder, she ran precariously down the aisle of the slowing bus. Feeling quite smug, she stepped down onto the stairs – and then flew forward into the opposite wall.  
The Year 7's sniggered around her as she dusted off her skirt and hopped out of the still moving bus onto the grassy field alongside. Sophie, in a joking manner, started clapping and laughing. She loved her best friend and her random ways.  
"Well done Charlie!" she shouted, jumping off the bus as it came to a halt. "10 out of 10 for your jump, 0 out of 10 for falling down the stairs before it."  
Charlie laughed and hit her friend playfully.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, starting off towards the park. "I've got a ton of French homework to do. C'est tres tres ennyeux!"  
Waving at Sophie's slowly shrinking figure, Charlie pulled her bag further up her shoulder, grabbed her iPod and headphones out of her blazer pocket and strode through the grass towards the park.  
Now, in this situation, two things could of happened. The first being that Charlie could of plugged in her headphones, gone on the internet and watched the latest video by her favourite vlogger. As it happens, her dog had managed to get hold of her headphones the night before, leaving the wire tangled and the buds chewed beyond repair. Charlie sighed as she looked at her wrecked headgear, and stuffed it back in her pocket.  
And then she looked up.  
Right in front of her, so close that if she had just taken one more step she would of smashed straight into it, stood a huge old-fashioned royal blue police box.


	2. Wonderfully Impossible

**Chapter 2**  
**Charlie's POV**

No. No, I shouldn't.  
Come on, Charlie. One peak won't hurt anyone.  
NO! We don't know what's in there. I mean, how often does a great big hulking police box suddenly appear in your local park?  
Exactly! Thats why you should explore it!

I hadn't got a reply for that.  
While my conscience decided to bicker amongst itself, I slowly walked around the box. I had never seen one of these in England; though there was that one in Scotland full of spiders. Ugh, spiders. They're so...weird. Unnatural. Not as unnatural as this...thing. Whatever the hell it was.  
My conscience was still arguing at the back of my mind, so I decided to ignore it. I pushed the door.  
Locked.  
I swore under my breath and lent against the door, looking out at the park. I should of known it. You don't come across a police box every day. It probably had some criminal weirdo inside it anyway. That's what police are meant to do with police boxes, right? They lock the criminal up inside it and call for backup or something...  
This was when the door decided to open and I fell backwards into the box, hitting my head on the solid oak floor.  
Cursing yet again, I got to my feet, clutching my head. I expected it to be really dark inside, but I could see light even with my eyes shut. My eyes opened.  
Why was everything really blurry?...  
Dammit! My glasses! They must of fallen off when I fell. I knelt to the ground feeling around with my fingers. The floor felt cold, and I could feel a faint vibration coming from it. Like an engine. But that was ridiculous; police boxes don't have engines!  
I finally found my glasses, and sighed with relief. As geeky as these glasses made me look, I loved them. Putting them on and then sliding the frames up my nose, I looked up.  
And almost had a heart attack.  
The interior of the police box was massive. I mean, gigantic massive. The walls were brass-coloured and shiny, with circular and hexagonal lights dotted over the surface. A platform in the middle of the room held a six-sided console, glowing slightly with turquoise light. Leading up to the ceiling, a pipe with a intricate glass ornament gave off a sort of sunlight glow, like the skylight we had in our houses attic. All in all, magically unexplicably brilliant. I found a smile creeping across my face, only responding by turning it into a fully fledged grin.  
I ran outside and looked back at the box. It was tiny; there was no way you could of fit a room that size in it. Rain spat at my skin as the English weather took a turn for the worse, but somehow I didn't care.  
I laughed loudly.  
"This is...impossible." I said, running inside again. "Completely and utterly impossible!"  
Running up the metal stairs, I looked at the console. It had odd bits and bobs, some I recognised (like a rubiks cube threaded with wires.) and some I didn't (like a thing that looked sort of like a robotic sea urchin.). It had a sort of steampunk scrapyard feeling about it. Lying my hand on the consoles glowing surface, I could feel the soft engine-like hum I had felt on the floor earlier.  
Suddenly, a sharp scream of feedback filled the room. I clapped my hands over my ears. It was worse than a cat screeching. Worse than nails down a chalkboard. Worse than a cat screeching while dragging its nails down a chalkboard.  
And of a sudden, it stopped. Gingerly, I took my hands away from my ears. Nothing. Silence, apart from the engine.  
Like I said before, I don't like quiet. There's always a calm before the storm.  
"Sorry about that! Must of sat on the sonic earlier...possibly while eating a fish finger sandwich."  
I flicked round to where the voice was coming from. A huge circular screen decorated the wall in front of me, like a giant TV. A man was staring at me from it. Not like actors do, when they look into a camera. But this man was looking straight at me.  
We stood in silence, watching each other. Then he reached out and tapped the glass of the monitor.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" He said, flicking a bit of his dark brown hair out of his eyes.  
I looked closer at him. He couldn't have been older than 25, but his eyes confused me. They looked old, like he had seen worser things than anyone had seen, but a youthful spark occasionally told me that he was way WAY too hyperactive. A long nose stretched down his face, followed by a tiny mouth and the biggest chin I'd ever seen on a human. That is, if he even was human.  
I mean, come on. What 20 ish year old self-respecting man would wear a bowtie and a tweed coat in the 21st century?!  
"Who the hell are you?" I said.  
"Aaaand we have life in the TARDIS!" he grinned, turning and walking backwards into the monitor. Or the mirror. Because he was standing in exactly the same room as me...but on the computer monitor. Like a mirror image.  
"umm...life in the what?" I asked. This was freaking me out. But you couldn't help trusting this man. Whoever he was. But the man wasn't paying attention to me anymore.  
"There's someone in there?" another voice said. A second later a girl appeared in the screen, her ginger hair tossed wildly over her shoulders. She had a slight Scottish twinge in her accent.  
"Hello stranger." She said, grinning mischeviously. "Mind introducing yourself?"  
"Sorry, but who are you?" I said. I must of looked as scared as my dog when we put him in the bath tub the day before.  
"Ah, right." The man shouted from the console. "Sorry, must be a bit freaky having just walked into a bigger on the inside police box and having people talk to you through a TV. I'm the Doctor, this is Amy." He ran up to the screen, gesturing to Amy. "Don't annoy her, she's Scottish. Nasty temper."  
Amy glared at him. I giggled.  
The Doctor continued, ignoring Amy's protests to being insulted. "And this...where's Rory? RORY!" He said, spinning round.  
Amy turned to him.  
"He's gone out."  
The Doctor turned and ran towards her, stopping with his face only inches away from hers.  
"Out? What do you mean, out?"  
"We stopped by Liverpool while you were talking to yourself in the wardrobe."  
"Liverpool? Why would he want to go to Liverpool?"  
"The Sixties."  
"We've already been to the sixties."  
"Yeah, in America, where we got attacked by Silence!"  
"So?"  
"So?!"  
Ugh. Adults. Always bickering.  
"Sorry to interrupt," I said sarcastically. "But would the pair of you shut up and tell me what the hell is going on?"  
The Doctor and May exchanged glances. The doctor then looked back at me, a more serious expression on his face.  
"This is going to take a while."


	3. Explanations

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated yet, but I've just gone back to hell – I mean, school – and the teachers seem determined to break our backs with the amount of coursework and books we've been given. I'm actually really happy because when I checked back on the story a couple of minutes ago, it had 84 views, which had been beyond what my incredibly low self-esteem had ever expected! Thanks to you all, and if you see any errors or things I should improve on, point them out in a review and I'll do my best to change them. Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 3

Amy stared at the screen while the doctor rabbited on about time wormholes and parallax genera-whatever-it-was. The poor kid. Not only had she just walked into a police box that had an impossibly big series of rooms in it, she also had to listen to an explanation from a man on a computer screen who was probably the worst at explaining things in the entire universe. And, worst of all, she had no idea what she'd just walked into.  
Amy looked at the slim tall girl that stood shyly looking up at her. She was beautiful, but the kind of unconventional beautiful that didn't make people look at her until they knew her. Extraordinarily green, her eyes were huge and innocent, sparkling with a mischievous glint that she had seen in the Doctor's eyes many times. Her dyed red hair was windswept and frizzy, but still managed to catch your eye. She had a heart shaped face with tanned flawless skin and a long freckled nose that she pushed a pair of thickly framed glasses up. Crooked teeth, not yet perfected by a brace, made her slightly uncomfortable with herself, in such a way as a timid puppy. Amy grinned. She liked this girl. So she decided to save her from the alien-techy explanation of what had happened and opt for a simple solution.  
Suddenly, Amy stood up, and slapped The Doctor across the face.  
"OW!" he said, gingerly feeling his reddening cheek and looking hurt. "What was that for?"  
"For not speaking in plain English." Amy said, smirking slightly. She then turned to the computer, where the wide-eyed schoolgirl looked at her in shock.  
"Th-Thanks." She said, eying the doctor worriedly.  
"Okay, now time for the simpler explanation." Amy said. "A.k.a. the one that can be understood by people who aren't super intelligent space boys."  
She expected the girl's emerald eyes to go even wider at the mention that the doctor was from another planet, but they stayed normal and not in the least bit surprised. Raising an eyebrow, Amy sat down on the leather seat where the doctor was nursing his cheek. He shuffled away from her and glanced at her warily. She smirked.  
"You might want to sit down." Amy said. The girl retreated to the identical leather seat in the miniaturised TARDIS and sat down with her legs crossed, like an eager primary school child.  
"Okay, so me, Rory and Space man here were on our way to Shanghai to see the Forbidden City. But the TARDIS did something. It just...stopped. Then we ended up here, in a replica of the TARDIS, where the Doctor managed to get a signal to call for help, and we wound up calling the TARDIS – well, your TARDIS. He said something about physically adapted pockets of time or something. Then we heard this...thing. A deep growl thing. A scary thing. None of us have any idea what's going on – apart from The Doctor, but he's refusing to tell me-" at this point, she glared at the Doctor, who had stood up from the seat halfway through the speech and was tampering with some wires on the TARDIS console.  
"Anyway, as far as I know, there is something inside the TARDIS that trapped us in this little 'pocket of time'. Something bad, because if it was something good, then it wouldn't have got rid of us. Anyway, your job – sorry, what's your name again?"  
"Charlie." the girl said, nervously looking around as she did so. "Charlie McCormack."  
"Well, your job, Charlie -" Amy continued, but she didn't get very far before the Doctor popped into the conversation again.  
"Aww, I love the name Charlie!" he beamed, as if oblivious to what Amy had just talked about. "Met a triceratops called Charlie once. Well, I named it Charlie, it didn't have a name because I eventually found out it was a cyborg-"  
At this point, Amy had had enough. Grabbing a cushion from the leather seat, she jumped to her feet and started hit the Doctor's head with it.  
"WOULD – YOU – STOP – INTERRUPTING?!" She shouted, a annoyed glint in her eyes.  
"OW! Okay! Okay! I'll stop." He said, desperately trying to shield his head. "Can I at least tell her the last bit?"  
Amy considered for a moment.  
"Oh, okay then." she said, with a shrug of her shoulders.  
The Doctor smiled with relief at not having a cushion attacking him relentlessly, and turned back to the screen, where Charlie was laughing hysterically on the metallic platform. Waiting for quiet, he stared at her with a serious expression on his face. She stopped laughing, then looked at him, a worried look etched upon her face.  
"Charlie, there is something on the TARDIS. And whatever it is, we need you to stop it." He whispered. Charlie's eyes widened in fright, her mouth trembling slightly. Looking at her with pity, the Doctor continued.  
"I can send you a couple of things that will make it easier, but for the most part, you're on your own." He disappeared from the screen for a moment, before popping back up on the other side and making Charlie jump.  
"See the TARDIS console?" he asked. When Charlie nodded, he carried on. "There's a drawer in it, right in front of you. Open it."  
Doing what he said, Charlie heaved herself up to her feet and, with shaking hands, opened the drawer. Inside were two objects; one was a small metallic gear-like device, with a snaking tube trailing away from it. The tubes end glowed bright green, like a tiny torch. The second object looked like a pen with a switch on it.  
Charlie hesitantly pulled them out before turning back to the doctor.  
"Umm..." she said, looking at the alien-looking gadget in her left hand. "What do you want mew to do with these?"  
"Well," The Doctor pointed to the metallic gear. "That one goes in your ear. It's so we can talk to you without the aid of the console and without the thing-inside-the-tardis hearing." He grinned as he spoke his next sentence.  
"And that, my friend, is a sonic pen."  
Looking smug, the Doctor waited for a moment. Nothing happened apart from an extremely confused Charlie putting the metallic disc (which she had now nicknamed 'The Gear Headset') into her ear. The doctor looked at her, disappointed.  
"Well?" he said, impatiently. "Aren't you going to ask where I got it?"  
" I would do" Charlie replied, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "If I knew what it was."  
For some reason unknown to Charlie, the Doctor growled in frustration and hit his own forehead.  
"Of course!" he shouted, taking Charlie by surprise. "Human's don't know about sonic devices! Ugh, Doctor, you're such an idiot!" he turned back to the screen.  
"The sonic pen can be used for literally anything." He said. "Well...apart from wood. It doesn't work on wood. Anyway, I set it to the automatic frequency so it will set to whatever the user wants it to do. Anyway, you can open locked doors, control technology, slightly prevent aliens from attacking you...anything!" The Doctor looked exuberantly happy, and he took out a small screwdriver like device and flourished it as if it was a wizard's wand. "This is a sonic screwdriver. Much like the pen, only less...pen-like. Anyway, you press that button there-" he pointed to the button on his sonic screwdriver. Charlie, to her surprise, found it in the same place on her 'sonic pen'. "-and it'll do whatever you want it to do. Go on, try it!"  
With the doctor looking on eagerly, Charlie felt the need to impress. Looking at the pen, the only thing she really wanted was a nice cup of tea. Charlie pointed it at the console, shut her eyes and pressed the button.  
When she was sure it was safe to look, she found that a small hole had opened up in the console, and on the top of a slowly rising platform was a intricately carved Victorian china cup, filled with hot steaming tea.  
"Good choice!" she heard Amy say in the background. "Actually, I think I'd like a cuppa, especially after the day I've had..."  
Picking up the cup and sipping carefully at the hot liquid, she smiled slightly as the doctor grinned at her.  
"Well done! Maybe there's more to you than you thought." When Charlie pointed out his error, he grinned even wider.  
"I didn't make any mistakes."  
"But you said-"  
"I know what I said. Now, clear off down that corridor and get exploring!" he said. The screen suddenly went blank, and Charlie panicked, before a small hologram shimmered in front of her right eye. It was the Doctor again, but his voice was much clearer and the picture much more colourful.  
"We'll be with you all the way." He said in a firm tone.  
Taking a deep breath, Charlie hoped to God that he was right.

**A/N: Ooh, suspense! Anyway, I'm still thinking of what's going to happen next, and another idea for a fanfiction has popped into my head and is shouting 'Pick me! Pick me!' at the top of it's voice. But I'll ignore it for now. This story is more important to me.  
Hope you liked it, and please review, and if you think it is worthy, favourite and follow!**


	4. Blackout

**A/N: Oh my lordy, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. The world has not been kind to me recently. Our wifi was being replaced, so the computer with my original chapters on kind of killed itelf and the printer. Also, my school seems determined to break my shoulders by the end of Year 10 with the amount of homework we have to do.  
Anyway, as you all will probably have the heart (or, if you're a timelord, hearts) to forgive me afterwards, on to the next chapter! It's not my best. Again, review with advice, any spelling mistakes or what you think of it and if you think it's worthy, favourite and follow!**

**Chapter 4: Blackout**

Creak. Creak. Creak.  
Honestly, someone really needed to fix those floorboards.  
It was, to say the least, interesting to wander around this huge box (that I now knew was called the TARDIS). Endless corridors seemed to stretch forever, into an infinite maze of hexagonally-shaped halls and rooms. Every so often, I would gently push open a door and gasp in amazement; behind one door, there would be a huge pool with hundreds of different coloured taps (kind of like the Prefects Bathroom out of Harry Potter); behind another, a huge storeroom, filled with inactive alien technology and dusty human history. Even once, I opened a door in order to investigate the room behind, when I was greeted by a speeding cartoon train coming towards me at top speed. Slamming the door, I dived for a cover, waiting for the inevitable crash. But it never came, and I dared to creak open the door again to find a solid brick wall behind it. Weird...  
Then again, I am wandering round a impossible box, looking for a living thing that may or may not be from another planet...  
Oh, great. I'd thought of it again. Oh well, there was no point avoiding it any longer.  
What was I doing? You're not supposed to do stuff for weird guys you don't know, never mind hunting an alien for them! How was I supposed to defend myself? All I had was a weird alien glowy stick and an earpiece. What if this thing tried to kill me?  
"Oh, stop being so pessimistic!"  
I jumped. Then I remembered the ear piece. The Doctor must be talking to me again.  
"Honestly, you're a human!" a blue miniaturized hologram Doctor appeared in front of me, pacing madly. "A wonderful, fantastic, beautiful human, with so many ideas and hopes and dreams buzzing around inside your tiny little head!"  
"I wish you'd stop pacing." I said. "You're making me dizzy just watching you."  
The Doctor looked at me with a hard look. Surprising, really.  
"Oi! I was in the middle of a speech.""  
"Yeah, well, no one likes speeches."  
He gave me an even harder look.  
"No one likes people who interrupt..."  
"Touché." I said, interrupting him. Oh, the irony.  
I heard a stifled laugh come from the side, and the Doctor turned to shoot a hard look at Amy.  
"Oi!" he said. "This isn't a joking matter!"  
Leaning against a wall, I tied my shoelace and buttoned up my blazer.  
"So, you never told me what exactly I'm looking for..." I said, looking up and down the hallway.  
"Either something remotely harmless," The Doctor said, his hands clasped in front of him. "or a mass murdering alien who just escaped from the Medusa Cascade high-security Gadrafas sector."  
"Great. Thanks for making me feel better." I said, raising an eyebrow.  
"This is why I don't work with teenagers." The doctor said. "They're so...so...moody! And sarcastic. It's worse than talking to Shakespeare on a Monday morning..."  
That stopped me in my tracks.  
"You met SHAKESPEARE?!" I said.  
But before he could answer, everything went black.

"Charlie?" The Doctors eyes widened. "Charlie?!"  
Amy ran to the computer, panic in her heart.  
"What happened?" she said over the feedback from the console.  
The doctor was scanning the screen, zapping it furiously.  
"I don't know." He said, hitting the console. "Come on! Work! We need to find her!"  
The feedback abruptly stopped, and a faint voice came from the speakers.  
"Hello? Doctor, can you hear me?"  
The Doctor beamed.  
"We have life! Yes!" He jumped and fist pumped the air, jumping around like an excited toddler. Amy looked at him strangely, and then focused back on the screen.  
"Charlie, where are you?" she said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine...I think." Charlie whispered.  
The Doctor then took over.  
"What happened?" he asked. "And why are you whispering?"  
"Doctor, listen." He could hear the fear in her voice, and stayed silent  
Breathing. And growling.  
Coming closer.  
"Doctor." She whispered, barely audible. "Please help me."  
Amy turned to The Doctor.  
"Doctor..." she said, her eyes widening in fear. "What's wrong?"  
The Doctor looked at her.  
"The Kaftri Darkness. It's here."


	5. Urgency

**Chapter 5: Urgency**

"Doctor?" Charlie whispered urgently. "Doctor, are you there?"  
No reply.  
Well, that was it. She was screwed.  
Running her hands through her frizzy hair, she listened closely to the sounds around her. She could hear heavy footsteps plodding down the corridor towards her. Charlie held her breath, her eyes desperately trying to adjust to the darkness.  
_Okay, _she thought, _I need to get out of here. Wherever HERE is...__  
_Skimming her hand along the wall, Charlie pulled herself up to normal height, careful to stay close to the sides of the corridor. Whatever was with her, she really didn't like to think what would happen if she bumped into it.  
Charlie's patent school pumps shuffled along the corridor. Another shuffling sound was coming from the corner where Charlie had just come from; the thing was there, sniffing around for her. If she hadn't moved when she did, the thing would have her in its grasp.  
Or, more likely, in its teeth...  
Charlie hurried towards what she hoped was a way out. A small sliver of green light caught her eye to her right, and she ran towards it, her heart pounding with relief.  
Unfortunately, something got there first.  
Crashing head first into a hairy, warm surface, Charlie looked up into the darkness. An almighty screech ripped through the air, and she clapped her hands to her ears. There was only one thing to do in this situation; RUN LIKE HELL.  
So that's exactly what Charlie did.  
Her feet pounded against the metallic floor, she ran like a headless chicken, not knowing where or how to get to the exit. Heart thundering and gasping for air, she nearly crashed into a wall like she'd crashed into the beast only seconds beforehand. Scurrying around like a mouse in a maze, she felt across the walls in a panic before running down a newly found corridor.  
A sliver of light almost blinded her, but gave her the last ounce of hope she needed to reach it. Almost collapsing against it, Charlie searched rapidly for the handle, all the while hearing the pounding footprints running towards her.  
"Come on..." she mumbled urgently.  
She felt her hand rest on cold metal, and pushed. Hearing a resulting click, Charlie could of cried with relief as she shoved the door open and hurriedly smashed it closed behind her.  
Thank the lord.  
She shielded her eyes from the blinding light and braced herself for the inevitable thud of the monster that had chased her there.  
There was none. Just silence.  
Eyes slowly adjusting to the light, Charlie's heart slowed. What happened? There was no way the thing could of stopped in time to not collide with the door. By what she had bumped into beforehand, that would of resulted in a massive thud as all of the creatures weight slammed against the door. It's pure logic.  
So why hadn't it happened?  
"CHARLIE?!"  
Charlie nearly jumped straight out of her skin as a familiar hologram appeared in front of her.  
She screamed, falling over and hitting the top of her head against the floor. Swearing profusely, she backed up so she was resting against the wall.  
"Oi! No need for that language!" The doctor said, raising an eyebrow.  
"There is if you just got scared half to death." Charlie replied.  
"Ah." The Doctor sat down stroking his chin, as if in deep thought. "Yes, about that. Did you get a good look at the kidnapper?"  
Charlie looked at him strangely.  
" Of course not, you idiot." She said. "It was pitch black."  
Suddenly, the Doctor jumped up and stared at her, wide eyed with shock.  
"Charlie, I want you to walk down the corridor to your right, and go through the 5th exit you see. Got it?"  
Something about his voice made her stop joking around.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Just do it." He replied monotonously.  
Charlie pulled herself up to her feet, and followed the right hand corridor. Counting the doors, she wondered why the doctor sounded so urgent.  
3...4...5!  
She pushed the door open slowly.  
She was back in the console room. But this time, she wasn't alone.


	6. Not Chapter 6, please read below

**Hiya guys!**  
**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not writing for so long, but I have good and bad news. The bad news is that I'm going to be deleting this story shortly. I really can't think of a way to carry it on, and te plotline has hit a mental block for quite some time now. However, I am going to be using my original character Charlie in other storys, so yay!**  
**The good news is, I'm working on another story! I think its pretty good as an idea, so I'll give you a bit of a blurb. Here goes...**

_**Hailey knows every book in the library. She was born surrounded by those pages. You could ask her to name every book in the Mythology section backwards, or list all the astrology books whilst standing on her head and she'd do it.**_  
_**But one day, Hailey finds a book she didn't know about. A overfilled, cruffy, frayed deep blue diary.**_  
_**And the things written in it will end her on the most fantastic adventure ever created... **_

**Ooh, exciting! I'm going to be working on this whenever I can, and thankfully I have a clear plotline set out this time! So all, hope you have a good whatever-time-it-is-there. Me and the doctor wish you happy dreams and adventures...oh, and merry Christmas! The Doctor says watch out for the snowmen or something, haven't got a clue what that means...**  
**Laters – Elara x**


End file.
